


Percy's Letters

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Happy times at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Charlie decides to send Percy letters to make him feel included at school. Basically, Charlie is doing his best to be a good brother in the weirdest way possible.Oliver is invited along because Percy needs friends and because I love him.It's Percy's first year at Hogwarts, Charlie's 4th, and Bill's 6th.





	Percy's Letters

Percy didn't realize that life at Hogwarts was going to be different than life at home. Sure, he calculated that some things would be off, but he didn't expect his brothers to treat him so oddly.

He knew that he was the odd sibling out. Bill and Charlie were close enough in age to have become good friends, the twins had been together since birth, and Ron and Ginny were only a year apart.

He grew up thinking of himself as an only child who had mildly annoying roommates. They didn't treat him like a sibling; he was more of the butt of all the jokes. He knew it of course that he was different than his siblings. Totally separated from his family.

The only thing that linked them together more than the shared DNA was their house: Gryffindor. He thought for sure he was going to be sent to Ravenclaw, and that his siblings would hate him for ruining it. Every Weasley was a Gryffindor. His father had given many speeches about it each and every time another one of his children were going to attend the school. When they had first heard the speech given to Bill, it had amazed them. It had excited their childlike imaginations, and when news arrived that Bill was sorted into  _the_ house, they had celebrated.

Of course, Ron and Ginny didn't remember that celebration, nor did they remember the speech. But they remembered Charlie's. The second eldest not only had his father urging him towards the house of lions, but his older brother as well. Percy had felt sorry for his brother—he didn't have a choice on where to go. And Percy knew he wouldn't get a choice either. But there was no doubt that Bill and Charlie were Gryffindors, right?

And he was just like them in a way. Both a Weasley and a Gryffindor. However, they fit the typical mold where he doubted himself.

Percy wasn't brave, heroic, or loyal. Well, he didn't have anyone to be loyal to. He liked to think he'd defend his family in a situation, but he was just Percy. He was book smart, not street smart.

He just wanted someone to be his friend. He could be loyal to them. Percy always dreamed about staying up with his dorm mates talking about things. It was such a new concept to the 11-year-old since the only kids that lived near him were his siblings. Percy was jealous that his older siblings had so many friends when no one wanted to talk to him.

The only person who spoke to him was the annoying kid, Oliver, who slept in the bed next to his. But all Oliver really wanted was to be introduced to Charlie. Percy was surprised that one person could be more enthusiastic about Quidditch than the entire population at Hogwarts.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bill questioned his younger brother.

The older of the two was busy writing a Charms essay while Charlie stared off into space. A piece of parchment sat in front of the Seeker, but it wasn't homework related.

Bill remembered Charlie's first year at Hogwarts, and it seemed bizarre to the eldest Weasley that it was four years ago. Bill remembered their mum telling him to make sure Charlie succeeded in his school work. He had tried his best to keep the younger one on track, but Charlie was the more rambunctious of the two of them.

Charlie didn't like doing school work. He liked more hands-on things, which is why he loved helping his mother in the garden. This got him in trouble because if his hands weren't occupied, he didn't pay attention. He also loved Care of Magical Creatures the best and had already finished that homework. He couldn't bring himself to write his History of Magic essay, though. He had something else on his mind.

"I'm writing Percy a letter."

"Why?" It wasn't unusual for the boys to write to their younger siblings at home about the wonders of Hogwarts. But Percy was at school with them. "What does he need a letter for?"

"He's lonely." Charlie looked up to meet Bill's gaze. "We get letters from the twins about their adventures, Ron and Ginny send theirs together, and Percy just gets an occasional thing from Mum and Dad. Our friends even send us the occasional package."

"And?"

"Percy is trying to figure this all out himself. I had you to help me get through this, and you made friends easily who helped you. Percy has no one."

"He talks to people."

"Yeah, when they want help with something. He isn't the 'smart' sibling for nothing."

"So, writing letters will help?"

"It'll make him feel better," Charlie said and started writing.

"If you say so." Bill got up to lean over the back of Charlie's chair to see what he was writing.

"We're his older brothers, Bill, and we aren't doing a great job at it."

* * *

Percy was surprised to see a lovely looking barn owl land next to him at breakfast. It was one of the school's owls, which confused him even further. He didn't know of anyone but his own family that would send him mail, and this owl was definitely not Errol.

Percy took the letter and examined the writing on the envelope. He recognized it immediately: Charlie's. Why would Charlie be sending him a letter? He was just sitting a few seats away.

Curiosity took over and Percy carefully opened the letter. He noticed some of his housemates looking to see what he had received.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm sorry we haven't talked to you much. I guess that makes us terrible brothers. I hope you forgive us for ignoring you. I don't know what I would have done if Bill didn't help me my first year. But I'm not as focused as either of you._

_Bill and I always work on our homework in the Library after dinner. We would like it if you would join us on Friday. I know you probably don't need the help, but we would love your company._

_You could even bring that one kid that keeps trying to get you to introduce us. His name is Oliver, right? He likes Quidditch I heard. Maybe this will help you two become better friends._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Percy read the short letter over a few times. Did Charlie get hit with a Bludger during Quidditch practice? The Seeker had always been nicer to Percy than the rest, with Ginny being a close second. But Ginny was more compassionate than the rest of the Weasley clan. She hadn't been poisoned by the twins—yet. Well, Percy hoped that she was still the same sweet Ginny she was when he left.

It was Monday, meaning he had a few days to make up his mind. Percy knew he should accept since he didn't have any plans. He also needed some help with an upcoming DADA essay, but he didn't want to admit that.

Really, he just needed to figure out if he wanted Oliver to tag along. His two idols growing up had offered to hang out with him. They finally wanted to act brotherly towards him. Did he want some kid to mess it up for him?

But Charlie was right. He needed friends other than someone who shared his last name, and this Oliver guy was obsessed with Charlie. Percy just hoped that they could find a common ground that didn't involve his sibling.

The only problem was bringing up the topic to his dorm mate. He didn't want to bring it up this soon since Oliver would pester him about it all week, but he also didn't want the other boy to make other plans.

"Did you read it?" a voice asked beside him. Percy looked to his right to see Charlie excitedly looking at him.

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"About what?"

"C'mon, Perce." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Are you going to join us?"

"I don't see why…."

"Nevermind!" Charlie interjected. "Just write back."

"What?" Percy gave the older boy a quizzical look.

"It's more fun that way," Charlie said with a smirk. "You rarely get to send things. So, get an answer from Oliver and send the letter."

"Fine."

* * *

Percy sat on his bed, waiting for Oliver to show up. The redhead figured he'd catch the other boy before they all went to sleep to ask the question. He could then write the letter and wake up early to get it to the Owlery.

The door opened and the boy in question walked in. "Hey, Perce."

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Oliver?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, my brothers, Charlie and Bill, invited me to work on homework on Friday." Percy could tell he was getting nervous; his voice was cracking, the quill in his hand tapping up and down. He hated talking to people. "After dinner of course, and Charlie said you could come along, too."

The room went quiet. Percy watched Oliver, anxiously awaiting an answer, as the other boys no doubt listened in wondering what was going on. Oliver just stood in the middle of their dorm with a bizarre look on his face.

"Only if you want to! Don't feel obligated to," Percy added. "I just know you wanted to talk to Charlie and stuff."

"Of course, I want to go!" Oliver bounced up and down.

"Okay, I'll let them know." Percy went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"You're writing to them?" Oliver went to look over the redhead's shoulder.

"Charlie says it's more fun if we write letters instead of talking." Percy dipped his quill into the ink bottle. "I'd say he's weird, but compared to the rest of my siblings, he's pretty normal. Especially in comparison to the twins, and maybe even Ron."

_Dear Charlie,_

_Oliver and I will both be coming to the library on Friday._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

"Percy, that's the worst letter I've ever seen." Oliver grabbed the tiny excuse of a letter off the desk.

"Why?" Percy went to grab it back. "That's all it needs to say."

"Where's the fun in that?" Oliver tsked. "Say something like, 'Thanks Charlie for inviting us. I asked Oliver and he agreed with a great amount of excitement. It would be a pleasure to get help from upperclassmen.' Or something along those lines."

"Fine." Percy reached for a new piece of parchment. "Anything else?"

"Oh, tell them what we need help on."

"And for you that would be...?"

"Our Potions essay, the Transfiguration work, and Astronomy."

"Anything particular about Astronomy?"

"Just everything about it."

"Well, that's…." Percy couldn't think of anything to say.

"Unfortunate?"

"I guess so, yes," Percy stated. "I could always tutor you in it."

"Really? That would be fantastic!" Oliver's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh, If you want to get that letter to them tomorrow morning, you better hurry."

Percy formulated a quick plan of the message in his head before letting the quill touch the paper. He didn't want the letter to look sloppy.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thank you for the invitation. I asked Oliver and he agreed with exuberance. We greatly appreciate the opportunity to get help from upperclassmen._

_Oliver would like to inform you that he needs help with our Potions essay, the Transfiguration work, and that any help with Astronomy is welcomed._

_I need help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Well, I just need someone to proofread my work, and I need help with Herbology. I don't seem to have a "green thumb" as Madame Sprout says._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

"Is that more to your liking?"

"Good enough for me." Oliver went to get ready for bed. "I wish tomorrow was Friday instead of Wednesday. I don't think I'll be able to contain my excitement."

"We're just getting help on some homework." Percy folded the parchment and put it into an envelope.

"Do you realize how cool your brothers are?" Ollie jumped into bed. "They're probably the coolest people at Hogwarts!"

"They aren't that interesting." Percy climbed into his own bed.

"You live with them on a daily basis." Oliver turned to face Percy's bed. "I'm an only child. I don't have siblings to go to for help. Therefore, your siblings seem amazing in comparison."

Percy wanted to interject that he didn't really know what having siblings was like, either. He just didn't trust himself to convey those feelings into words, though. So, he instead said goodnight and settled into bed.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Percy received another letter from Charlie. This time, Oliver sat next to him and read it over his shoulder.

"Open it!" the brunet exclaimed.

"Alright." Percy gave the owl a treat and opened the envelope carefully. "Calm down."

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm so glad to hear that Oliver will be joining as well. Bill is definitely better at Potions and Transfiguration than I am. I like to think I'm pretty good with Astronomy. And depending on the subject for DADA you're on, we'll both help you with that._

_Herbology is quite a different story. I'd like to say I know a bit because of Mum, but don't hold me to that._

_See you tomorrow around 7:30. Come with everything you'll need._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"Tomorrow could not come sooner!" Oliver said. Percy noticed Charlie look in their direction. His older brother sent a wink Percy's way and continued his conversation with the boy sitting across from him.

Percy smiled to himself. Charlie had given that wink to the twins several times, Bill had earned it twice, and Ginny was the recent winner of it. He and Ron were the only ones never to have seen it directed their way.

Well, it seemed like Ron was now the only sibling not to get the wink. At least Percy wouldn't come last this time.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Oliver."

* * *

"I told you we didn't need to be here so early," Oliver chastised.

"It's better to be early than late."

"Okay, mum," Oliver said and smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes in response and quickly went back to working on his essay. Just because they had gotten there early, it didn't mean he wasn't going to do work.

"There they are!" Percy recognized Charlie's voice. He turned around to see his older brothers walking their way. "Let's get started!"

And with that, Charlie and Bill set up their stuff and each turned to help the younger students. Bill helped Oliver with his Potions work whilst Percy and Charlie tried to figure out Herbology. They switched after half an hour and Bill looked at Percy's essay whilst Charlie tried to help Oliver with Transfiguration. They ended up talking about Quidditch instead.

"Hey Bill?" Charlie asked, switching seats with Oliver. "Can you help me with Arithmancy now?"

While they worked on that, Percy did his best to help Oliver navigate the star charts. Bill and Charlie muttered back and forth about the problems in front of them.

All of a sudden Charlie shouted, "Why are there letters? You told me math was all about numbers!"

"I don't know Charlie!" Bill yelled, exasperated. "That's just how it is"

"I am not taking this again next year." Bill got up and jokingly pretended to knock some sense into Charlie. They continued to play fight for a bit.

"See? Your brothers are so cool," Oliver whispered to him.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Percy smiled affectionately as he watched his siblings bicker. If this is what having siblings was like, he kind of enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
